


The Victor and his Sponsor

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac just wanted to find a reason to live. Someone who would see him and not see a broken boy. He was a Victor but he lost everything in those games. But there had been one Sponsor who gave him some humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victor and his Sponsor

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly... I was watching Battle Royale when this idea popped into my mind. I don't know why I like writing Hunger Games cross-overs, but I do. I regret nothing. (At least this is a happy ending with no deaths!)
> 
> Also, it's only a mere coincidence that Iam Nelson, who played young Derek, was the tribute boy from District 3 in THG. I honestly didn't make Derek's family from D3 with this in mind. Haha, but it's still hilarious that it happened like that.

Isaac just stared at the house he didn't want to return to. It was actually beautiful and new. It was a lot better than any other house in the district, mostly since it was in Victor territory. There weren't many other Victors who lived there. The adults who did were drunkards who rarely left unless they had to go with the tributes. He was the youngest Victor in the village, and none of the others paid him much mind.

He just wanted to go off to the graveyard, pay visit to his mother and brother. It seemed better than returning back to his new home. His dad and things were already moved into the house before he returned back from the Capitol, before he was even removed from the arena. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to cope. It wasn't like his dad helped, much.

Isaac felt like he was walking on eggshells with the members of his District. They were proud of him for winning, but he was the one who had killed the other tribute. She had been his classmate. They had never spoken, mostly since no one really knew Isaac existed in the first place. Everyone avoided him, treated him like he had the plague. Many viewed him as the weakest link, but he had gained a sponsor who was willing to aid him when times got rough. When Isaac made the decision to be a killer, his support didn't end. It was the one and only time his biggest supporter sent him a written message.

_Don't give up. I believe in you. -D.H._

Isaac clutched the piece of paper as he walked through the town, trying to find strength in the words from the stranger. Someone who had cared enough to help him survive. His father would have let him die. And that was the truth of his pathetic life.

"You look absolutely starved, Isaac. Here." A woman stopped him to hand him a muffin. He wasn't sure he wanted to take it, his stomach screaming at him to do it.

"Thanks," Isaac attempted to smile but it died after a couple seconds. He accepted the muffin, knowing he probably wouldn't eat tonight. Although they had money and could never want for anything, Isaac spent so many days and nights hungry.

"You're welcome," the woman gave him a look of pity. It wasn't like it was any secret that his father beat him black and blue. It had always been some sort of taboo, even now he didn't like to talk about it. But now there were more people willing to do random acts of kindness like this. It made him feel bad, like they pitied him because of the hand fate had dealt him.

Isaac continued his walk to the graveyard, just sitting down in front of the graves of his family. He had lost his mother to illness when he was little and he had watched his brother get brutally killed in the games a couple years ago. His dad had never been the same, still wasn't.

"I won. I'm alive," Isaac took a sharp breath, trying not to let tears fall. "And I've never felt more alone." Isaac tugged his knees to his chest. He wasn't sure what to do. He was supposed to go back to the Capitol. Leave District Twelve and go on a victory tour that ended in the Capitol. He didn't think he could do it. He didn't want to do it.

"There you are." He glanced over his shoulder to see Effie. She looked horribly uncomfortable and out of place. "Have you packed all your things? It is time to go. I had such a time trying to find you." Isaac got to his feet, kissing three fingers and reaching them out towards the graves of his mother and brother.

"I'll return again," he promised before leading Effie away. He had her wait outside the house as he entered to grab the bag he had packed and stashed away. His father's yelling and slurred words could probably be heard by everyone in the neighboring houses. But a blow to his cheek was all he was met with before he managed to leave.

He felt like a show monkey being shown off in District after District. Wasn't it bad enough that many lost a friend, a sibling, or a child to him? He felt the guilt with every step off the train, every night that he snapped awake due to a nightmare, every time he stopped himself from just grabbing the bottle of alcohol and drink his problems away. It now made sense why many victors turned towards alcohol and drugs to solve their problems.

The Capitol was a welcomed sight. He could forget himself here. Here the citizens wanted a piece of him. They told him what to do and were delighted when he listened. They smelt of expensive perfume, cologne, and alcohol. They liked to talk to him, degrade him and the games. They loved the colors of his eyes and the way he seemed to hang on to their every word.

Although he was used and abused, at least he could find nights when he was too exhausted to dream. The nightmares of the arena and his life back home weren't able to find him.

"Smile more, Isaac." Effie was at his side, fixing his tie before trying to make his hair look a little neater. He didn't want to be here. He already itched for an escape, a way to go home. But he couldn't escape, never.

"Care for a dance?" A voice startled him from having to listen to Effie's voice. Actually, she had gone quiet and Isaac glanced to make sure she was still at his side before he looked at the owner of the voice. The owner was a hair shorter than him, but a couple years older. Hazel eyes seemed to shine against his black suit. He was holding out a hand, waiting for Isaac to take it.

"Go ahead, Isaac." Effie nudged him forward and Isaac took the hand. The elder male whisked him away to the dance floor where they slow danced.

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale." Isaac nodded.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, Isaac Lahey, the newest Victor from District 12." Derek replied. "My family came from District 3 but we made a name for ourselves. We've been the main force behind a lot of the technology used in the Hunger Games." Isaac wanted to be sick. This guy was helping people be killed. And while Isaac wanted to say his thoughts, he held his tongue. 

"How interesting," Isaac muttered.

"Would you like to get out of here? Parties were never my thing and you look like you would rather be anywhere but here." Isaac weighed his options. He could suffer here or he could leave with this guy.

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Derek's home was actually rather small, not at all what he would imagine for someone who lived in the Capitol. He figured moving from a District to the Capitol, the guy would have gotten a bigger house. He seemed important, his family seemed important. Yet he lived in a small home that seemed very welcoming.

"There's not much to the place, but you can eat what you want, drink what you want, and just make yourself at home." Isaac glanced around. It really felt more like Derek lived in a District than the Capitol. But he stopped when he saw a familiar bow on the wall.

"Is that..." Isaac rushed over, tugging the arrow off the wall. His initials were engraved into the side, his mark of saying he actually lived.

"Ah. Yeah. I was a little surprised you would deface one of my gifts, but I had it retrieved after your victory. It wasn't a cheap gift and last thing I needed was for some little brat to discover it while reenacting the last Hunger Games." Isaac froze before slowly turning to look at Derek. "It was worth it, though. It helped you survive."

"You...were my sponsor." Isaac was in awe. He just thought this guy helped run the death trap. Helped kill off so many kids like him. But no. Derek had been sponsoring his survival. Derek had chosen him to survive out of all the kids he sentenced to death.

"You had several sponsors. I just decided to send you the gifts I knew would be most useful." Derek's smile was gentle. "I believed in you, you know. The boy with that defeated look while talking to Caesar. You were a giant puppy and everyone fell in love with you, I fell in love with you. Even though it probably would be frowned upon if anyone knew, I couldn't sit back and watched you die without giving you a fighting chance." Isaac continued to stare. "It was worth becoming an avox over."

"You..." Isaac couldn't find his voice. "What do you want from me? Do you want my body like the others? Want me to be grateful you gave me a fighting chance? Do everything you ask of me because you're the reason I'm alive?" He watched the elder male carefully. Watched as he got two glasses and filled them with juice, wandering back over to hand one out to Isaac.

"Nope. I didn't give you a fighting chance for the thanks. You did all the work, after all." Derek lifted Isaac's chin up, looking into blue hues. "I just didn't want to see the light in your eyes die out." Derek backed away to take a seat on his couch. Isaac just watched him.

"So what now?" Isaac swallowed hard, unsure why he felt so uneasy. Everyone else made it known they wanted his body, didn't want to listen to him talk. They liked looking at him. But Derek... He just seemed fond of admiring from afar, not touching him half as much as any other sponsor.

"Now... We do whatever we want." Derek just sipped his drink. "You can stay or you can leave. I'd even cover for you to return home, if you wanted to." There was clear honesty in those words.

"I don't... I can't..." Isaac sank down into the couch.

"The nightmares, right?" Isaac nodded.

"They'll eventually go away, you know. You stop seeing bloody faces in your sleep, the dead accusing you of living when it should be them." Blue hues glanced up, hazel orbs staring off into space.

"Derek..." Said male seemed to snap out of whatever was going through his head.

"I like the sound of my name on your lips." Isaac blushed and stared at his lap before chugging his drink.

"What do _you_ want to do with me now that you have me?" The teen placed his cup on the coffee table, moving to face the elder male. But he frowned when Derek shook his head with a small smile.

"I may have you physically, but it doesn't count if I don't have you here." Derek tapped lightly right over Isaac's heart. "Right now, I just want to cherish being in the same room as you. One day... One day I want to cherish having your love."

Isaac was quiet, just watching the elder male. He couldn't remember a time when he was actually loved. It seemed like ages ago, back when his brother was alive. Back when everything was alright in his life, or as close to alright as could be in the poorest district in Panem. He never thought it would be possible.

"I'm too damaged," Isaac muttered. He was. He had nightmares even before the Games. He had fears and baggage that he was sure Derek wouldn't be able to handle. The Games had only created more. They only made things worse.

"No you're not. As long as you're alive, you can be repaired. Life is about finding that person who will fix you, who will help carry your baggage." The Victor just gazed at the other, not even knowing what to say. He could feel the tears trail down his cheeks, flinched when warm arms wrapped around him, and didn't fight when he was shifted so he was laying on top of the elder male. "I have you... You're going to be okay." The fingers that ran through his curls was rather comforting.

"I want to stay here... with you." Isaac swallowed.

"Alright." It was like it was settled. He would stay here with Derek. Stay here with the person who believed in him when he hadn't been able to believe in himself. Stay with the stranger who seemed to care more about him than his own father, than the other sponsors who just wanted their money's worth from him. With the guy who just wanted him to live.

"Alright." And perhaps it was Derek who could help him cope. Help him find strength to heal. Fix him.


End file.
